Insensibility
by Cherazor
Summary: He is the Doctor, traveling everywhere and everywhen in his TARDIS with Rose Tyler. The way it should be. Forever.


_So, yeah. The idea to this fic hit me as I got out of bed this morning...and it just wouldn't let me go. I had to write it. It's a bit different from what people are used to see from me, I suppose, but I wanted to try out a new writing style. Please tell me what you thought of it! :D_

_Some of the scenes in this fics are just random scenes I've had tumbling around my head for ages. I had no idea what to do with them as they weren't big enough to constitute stories of their own and they never seemed to fit the other stories I'm writing. I'm just so happy they worked in here. XD_

_This was lovingly betad by my friend Sofia. Thank you so much!  
_

_So, onwards! Read and review...well, if you feel like it._

_-Cherry_

**_To my bestest friend Linda. Just...thank you for always being there.  
_**

* * *

_**Insensibility**_

* * *

_the world was exploding with colors; red, yellow or gold and it felt warm and real and bright and… _

_a burst of pain shot through him and a groan forced its way from his throat_

…_the world had somehow shifted _

_oh, hold on. that was Tangled, wasn't it?_

_a ragged breath and the world was turning black_

_but he did see the light_

_that bit, at least, was true_

* * *

"What time is it?"

"Ten past two."

"Really? Blimey. The time just drags by, sitting in a cell like this. Could have sworn we've been sittin' here for hours and hours."

The Doctor chuckled. "Not one of the better cells we've been in, but it shouldn't be too long now. They said they'd let us leave after three goraks. It's been nearly four now."

"Two keels to a gorak, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And it's half an hour to a gorak?"

"Yep. Well, twenty-six minutes and four seconds, but that's close enough, I suppose."

"Hmmm…" She nodded, her cheek rubbing against his fabric clad shoulder as she did so. "D'you always think in Earth hours?"

"Wha'?"

"When you think about time, d'you always think in Earth hours and days and years? 'Cause when I ask, that's always what you answer in."

"Oh. Well, I do now. Easier that way. Before I met you, I was partial to the Yupalatal Groe system. I stopped using it…oh, after we met the Slitheen the first time and you decided to become my permanent companion. Practical and systematic system, though. Twelve srinks to a pil; twelve pil to a yul; twelve yul to an emulov and twelve emulove to a rycher."

"Rycher?"

"It's their equivalent of an Earth year. It's about eighteen Earth months."

She hummed. "Hold on! _After_ we met the Slitheen family? That was after you told me you were nine hundred years old!"

He flushed. "Ah. So it might have been."

"So when you said you were nine hundred, did you tell me that in Earth years or Yupigrows?"

"The 'Yupalatal Groe system', Rose , not 'Yupigrows'. It was named after Yupa Groe-"

"Doctor!"

"What? Can't have you mispronouncing an important system like that!"

"Answer the question!"

"Fine. Yes, that was my age in Rychers, all right?"

"Oh my god! And I thought you were old before! That makes you like over a thousand!"

The Doctor felt his face grow even warmer and couldn't help but wonder if it would ever return to its normal color.

* * *

_his heart thundered in his chest it felt lopsided as if it was pounding for two_

_it hurt. it hurt so much and was that a shop window dummy? it hurt he wanted his mummy where was his mummy? are you my_

_mummy dear, mummy dear with rosy cheeks rosy cheeks rosy rosy rosy sorry _

_sorry so sorry he must have forgotten something important_

* * *

A mad giggle bubbled up from within him as he spurted towards the TARDIS. Beside him, he could feel Rose struggle not to double over as laughter overtook her as well.

"First Queen Victoria and now Cleopatra! You sure know how to make royals peeved!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call them 'peeved' exactly…"

She snorted. "She wanted you dropped into a pit of snakes. Royally peeved, she was!"

"A royal who's royally peeved! Ha!"

"That's the worst pun I've heard in a really long time."

"Hey, you were the one who made it! Well, technically." He risked a glance over his shoulder. "We need to put on a bit more speed. I think they're gaining!"

They sped up, laughing even more as they went. They came busting into the TARDIS a few seconds later, collapsing onto the grating shaking with mirth.

After all, running through the universe was what they did do best.

* * *

_Is that a person?_

_It is. Oh my god. He's alive! _

_Get the paramedics. He needs a doctor now._

_a doctor _

_he always wanted to be a doctor because he likes making people better_

_so that is what he became_

_the doctor_

* * *

Rose yawned, her body stretching, and the Doctor sent her a fond smile.

"Go to bed," he said. "You've been up for nearly twenty hours."

"'M not tired."

"Uh-huh."

"Really, I'm not." She paused, settling herself more comfortably beside him. "What does it feel lite, having two hearts?"

"What does it feel like, just having one?"

"Touché." She smiled, bumping her shoulder against his. "I'd still like to know, though."

He hummed, a happy little noise in the otherwise quiet room they were in. "I'd give you one of mine if I could." A shy smile touched his lips. "Sometimes I think I already have."

She beamed, snuggling closer into his arms. "It wouldn't work, though. I'd still only have one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I already gave you the one I had."

* * *

_Jack Harkness! Finally! None of these blooming doctors will tell me anything!_

_Mrs. Tyler, calm down!_

_Don't you 'calm down' me, Jack Harkness! I've known you for-_

_Look, I'm trying to tell you what I know. There…there was an explosion, okay? The main gas line at Henricks' was leaky and…John was outside waiting. Rose and Wilson were the only one left in the building. She was leaving the lottery money._

_Oh my god no. Don't tell me-_

_She didn't make it, I'm sorry._

_it's not true because it can't be true_

_because if there's one thing he believes in, it's __**her**_

* * *

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

"Queen Elizabeth I!"

"Doctor." The Queen's voice was sour, as if she could only force herself to muster enough politeness to greet him civilly, before her eyes flickered to his companion, transforming her face to one of pure happiness. "Rose Tyler! How are you, my dearest friend? No, I can see that you are well. You look healthy as always."

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed, his voice far higher than normal.

"Um," Rose said, shooting the Doctor an uncertain glance. "I thank you?"

"I also see you have yet to rid yourself of the Doctor." Elizabeth looped her arm through Rose's. "One of these days I shall persuade you to make your home at my court. In fact, Phillip suggested a very interesting solution in his last letter. As you know, you left quite an impression on him during your last visit. He is quite taken with you, my dear, and I am not inclined towards marriage. Not unless…yes, you remember my dearest Robert, do you not? However, marriage is expected of me and Phillip is a dear, sweet man. Joining our kingdoms would be very beneficial to us both."

"I…see?"

"And with you settled at court…well, I would turn a blind eye to any acts of indiscretion that would occur in relation to you. He would be yours in every way except name and any child you would bear would be raised as the official heir of our kingdom, of these things I swear."

"What?" Rose squeaked.

Half a second later, the Doctor was in front of them, gripping Rose's hand. "Well, would you look at that! It's past running time – we really need to dash. Sorry we can't stay for tea. Give our regards to King Pillock." He ran off, pulling Rose after him as he went.

"What…what was that about?"

"Apparently, I'm going to do something to upset Queen Elizabeth and you're going to make quite an impression on King Phillip II of Spain. Whatever it is, that's an adventure I'm not looking forward to."

"Is that a note of jealousy I hear?"

"Of course not. I just don't like the thought of anyone looking at you except me."

"Well, that's _obviously_ nothing like jealousy, then!"

"Glad you see it my way. Now, allons-y, Rose Tyler. We can't stay in this decade all day. In fact, I think we've had our fill of it. Let's leave this bloody decade, its gossipy queens and pillock kings and never return."

* * *

_I'm sorry, Mrs. Tyler._

_What d'you mean 'you're sorry'?! You said the operation was a success! Why isn't he waking?_

_It was. In the beginning we were certain he was going to make a full recovery, but…it appears he's just lost the will to fight. There's been no improvements. It's unlikely he'll ever wake. _

_But he's like a son to me. He was going to ask my daughter to marry her before- I've already lost her. Is there nothing you can do?_

_I'm very sorry, Mrs. Tyler._

* * *

Sometimes the Doctor could swear he heard voices. Sometimes his thoughts didn't seem to match the things he saw. But he was certain it was fine.

Everything was fine.

After all, he's the Doctor.

An alien from the planet Gallifrey.

The last of his kind.

Travelling everywhere and everywhen in his mad box with Rose Tyler.

"All the splendors of time and space, Rose Tyler, and we get to see it." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he gripped her hand.

She smiled, stepping even closer. "I love this."

"So do I."

The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS.

The way it should be.

_Forever._


End file.
